Despedida
by RiptideKnight
Summary: Aubrey y Emilia habian logrado ser amigas, incluso con un sentimiento mas profundo. Pero cuando todo parece ir bien una noticia inesperada cambia todo entre ellas, entonces ambas deciden darse una despedida digna. (mujer x mujer, situado en DC1)


**Despedida:**  
>Emilia y Aubrey eran amigas de hace años, al principio solo peleaban y se detestaban,pero con el paso del tiempo comenzaron a llevarse bien y a comprenderse,haciendo que una enorme y fuerte amistad y rivalidad creciera en ellas, ahora ninguna podia estar tranquila sin saber de la otra. Se complementaron bien ya que Emilia era fuerte,atletica,hiperactiva y simpatica, mientras que Aubrey era delicada,femenina,educada y orgullosa.<br>Una noche Aubrey tenia que hablar de algo muy importante con Emilia,que cambiaria las cosas radicalmente, asi que fue a su departamento. Emilia como siempre la recibia animada y emocionada, siempre se le veia entusiasta, cosa que a Aubrey le gustaba mucho, pero todo cambio cuando dijo "Tenemos que hablar", rapidamente la sonrisa de Emilia se fue y se puso algo tensa, sabia que no podia ser bueno ya reconocia lo suficiente a hizo pasar y la guio hasta su cuarto, donde estaba viendo la tele y viendo unas revistas de deportes, pronto la apago y se sento en la cama. Ambas se miraban algo tensas, pero Aubrey rompio el silencio.

**Aubrey:** Oye... Hay algo que debo decirte... *se sienta en la cama de emilia emocionada*  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> Dime...*sentada en el centro de ella abrazando una almohada*  
><strong>Aubrey:<strong> ¡La Universidad a la que envie solicitud me acepto asi que debere viajar al Reino Unido para estudiar!  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> ¿En serio? Eso es genial...Me alegro por ti

Sin embargo Emilia quedo callada con una mirada triste, provocando un silencio incomodo.

**Aubrey:** No te ves feliz, Emilia..  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> No, no, es genial... -Sonrie levemente- Y... Que tan largo es el curso?  
><strong>Aubrey:<strong> 2 Años si logro hacerlo todo bien a la primera.  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> Creo que es increible, eres muy inteligente.  
><strong>Aubrey:<strong> *sonrie* ¡¿No estas emocionada?! ¡Sabes lo mucho que queria esto! *se acerca mas a ella sentandose al lado, en el borde de la cama*  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> *sonrie levemente y desvia la mirada* No puedo creer que realmente este pasando, te lo mereces.  
><strong>Aubrey:<strong> *la nota triste y trata de animarla* Tendre mi propia habitacion obviamente asi que puedes venir a visitarme  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> Ok...  
><strong>Aubrey:<strong> *suspira preocupada y se sienta frente a ella para mirarla a los ojos* que sucede? *la toma del hombro para que la mire a los ojos*  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> No lo se... Es que.. realmente voy a extrañarte... *tarda en mirarla mira a los ojos pero finalmente lo hace*  
><strong>Aubrey:<strong> Solo sera por un tiempo... *mirandola con cierto dolor*  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> ...Lo se... Es solo que... *con los ojos algo sozollos*  
><strong>Aubrey:<strong> ...No estes triste...

Aubrey duda un poco, temblando algo temerosa pero con cuidado y cariño abraza a Emilia con gran afecto, ella obviamente respondio de la misma forma abrazando a su amiga con todo el cariño que podia asi por varios segundos sintiendo el agradable calor y afecto de la otra. Cuando se separaron compartieron una mirada de cariño y afecto, sonriendo felizmente, pero Emilia no soporto el dolor y la tension y beso a Aubrey en los labios rapidamente y con pasion.

**Aubrey:** *sobresaltandose la mira extrañada levantando una ceja* ...¿y eso porque fue?  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> *se acomoda nerviosa unos rizos de su frente* no estoy segura... solo se sintio bien en ese momento...¿fue raro?  
><strong>Aubrey:<strong> solo lo fue porque no me lo esperaba... *admite nerviosa y sonrojada de haber sido besada por otra mujer* ...

Ambas quedaron calladas de nuevo, con unas sonrisas de alegria, con sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus corazones acelerados.

**Aubrey:** ...como te sientes? *pregunta nerviosa*  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> ...Solo uno mas... *la mira a los ojos sonrojada y con pasion en busca de sentir su boca de nuevo, entonces se acerca y la besa lentamente*  
><strong>Aubrey:<strong> *cierra sus ojos dejandose conquistar por la boca de emilia*  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> *disfruta mas a gusto y pervertida de la boca de aubrey saboreando mas sus labios, al separarse de ella se noto por unos segundos un diminuto hilo de saliva que aun unia sus bocas* ...estas sonriendo..  
><strong>Aubrey:<strong> *se rie levemente pero otra vez emilia invade su boca*

Ambas comenzaron a besarse con pasion y romance sin poder evitarlo, nunca pensaron que podrian sentirse tan felices y a la vez estimuladas con un beso, se dejaban llevar por el momento y la felicidad. Ambas se separaron y apoyaron sus frentes levemente una contra la de la otra mirandose temerosas,pero luego miraron hacia abajo y notaron que habian entrelazado sus dedos mientras se habian estado besando, Aubrey nerviosa solto el agarre y le empezo a acariciar el cabello comenzando a besarla, Emilia se sintio maravillada y embriagada del sabor de la boca de la boca de Aubrey, comenzando a acariciarle suavemente uno de sus muslos que dejaba ver el vestido de princesa que llevaba puesto, la recorrio hasta llegar a su mejilla donde la acariciaba con fuerza haciendo mas descontrolado el beso. Aubrey sonrio ante su accion y comenzo a juguetear con uno de sus largos bucles castaños separandose de su boca.

**Aubrey:** *sonrie y la mira seductoramente* ...¿porque no quitas tus revista de la cama?...  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> *le sonrie nerviosa y obedece tranquila dejandolas sobre una mesita de luz*  
><strong>Aubrey:<strong> *apenas ve que lo hace se quita sus zapatillas de baile y se sienta en la cama frente a emilia acariciandole los hombros-  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> *la mira toda apasionada respirando muy nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez.

Otra vez sus bocas se buscaron al mismo tiempo para besarse descontroladas, ahora Aubrey se digno a usar su lengua para encontrarse con la de Emilia, la cual muy a gusto respondio maravillada. Ambas se arrodillaron en la cama y se abrazaron dulcemente sin romper el beso,aubrey ya empezo a perder el control y presionaba el firme trasero de emilia con ambas manos descontrolada. Emilia la tomo de las mejillas saboreando y disfrutando toda la boca de la señorita Aubrey .Finalmente se separaron, y aubrey comenzo a levantarle la playera para quitarsela y dejar a la vista su sosten negro que ocultaba muy bien sus pechos.

**Emilia:** *algo penosa y roja de mostrarle tanto a aubrey* siento mariposas en el estomago  
><strong>Aubrey:<strong> *se rie y mirandola a los ojos pervertida le desabrocha el sosten.  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> *ya algo timida se lo sostiene con ambas manos*  
><strong>Aubrey<strong>: oh.. vamos.. jaja... *Se rie de nuevo y lo tironea hacia abajo dejando a la vista sus firmes y grandes pechos*  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> Ah... *se pone toda roja y desvia la mirada*  
><strong>Aubrey:<strong> Relajate... *le sonrie y la empieza recostar en la cama, colocandose sobre ella con las piernas abiertas,ya que emilia las tenia cerradas*  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> ...Nunca estuve con una mujer... *la mira temerosa y seria*  
><strong>Aubrey:<strong> Bueno... yo si pero solo una vez... *apoya sus manos en la almohada en los costados de la cabeza de Emilia*  
><strong>Emilia: <strong>*comienza a sentir la cercania de sus pechos desnudos con los de aubrey y la de su boca con la de ella de nuevo respirando agitada*  
><strong>Aubrey:<strong> No te preocupes... Solo relajate... *entonces se recuesta sobre ella besandola apasionadamente*

La señorita Aubrey comenzo a sujetarla de las mejillas para hacer el beso mas amoroso, disfrutando lentamente el sabor de la boca de emilia, esta ya mas estimulada cerro los ojos dejandose conquistar, sintiendo demasiada calma y paz, como si fuera drogada, pero ya mas valiente recorrio la cintura de aubrey con sus manos y llego hasta su trasero, donde le levanto el vestido y lo sujeto con fuerza con ambas manos. Aubrey se estremecio y comenzo a morderle el cuello.

**Aubrey:** ey... *Se detiene y la mira a los ojos toda roja y estimulada*  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> ¿Que?... *respirando agitada y roja*  
><strong>Aubrey:<strong> son grandes... *le presiona uno de sus pechos* ...me gustan...  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> Ah... ah... *comenzando a gemir de su tacto*  
><strong>Aubrey:<strong> *se muerde el labio estimulandose de los gemidos de emilia y los presiona con ambas manos*  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> Ah... Aubrey... -cierra los ojos toda roja*  
><strong>Aubrey:<strong> *sujeta ambos y los une para empezar a lamer sus pezones*  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> Ahhh! *gimiendo mas exitada*  
><strong>Aubrey:<strong> *la sigue mirando mientras los lame y los muerde* mirame Emilia...  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> *toda nerviosa la mira notando como disfrutaba aubrey de sus pechos* ah... ah..  
><strong>Aubrey:<strong> *empieza a succionar uno de ellos con locura*  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> *se muerde el labio y no puede evitar estremecerse y gemir*

Aubrey en un estado de extasis total comenzo a besarle ambos pechos pero comenzo a bajar hasta su plano y bien marcado estomago, adoraba que el cuerpo de emilia fuera atletico pero sin llegar a nada demasiado varonil,era un encanto que emilia tenia y ella misma no era conciente de ello,realmente a aubrey le fascinaba. Emilia mas nerviosa comenzo a contornear su cuerpo de sentir la boca de aubreyexplorarla, pero no tenia idea de lo que le esperaba. Aubrey bajo hasta su short deportivo y la comenzo a tocar sobre la ropa en su intimidad,emilia hizo un gemido realmente sensual,haciendo que la sonrisa de aubrey se hiciera dejo de tocarla y le bajo los shorts dejando a la vista sus bragas negras,se mordio el labio al recorrer todo el cuerpo bien esculpido de emilia, esa piel suave y morena, sus firmes piernas,su abdomen plano,grandes pechos,su rostro sonrojado y llego de exitacion, era todo un manjar para aubrey.

* * *

><p>Ya se estaba perdiendo la calma y los modales de la tipica señorita Aubrey, su verdadera perversion empezo cuando tironeo la ropa interior de emilia para remarcar la zona del clitoris y comenzo a tocarlo sobre las bragas, emilia no pudo evitar separar mas sus piernas exitandose de como la tocaba.<br>Luego de varios minutos, ya no aguanto y le quito la ropa interior,dejandola completamente desnuda,sonrio con perversion y extasis, comenzo a besarla de nuevo y emilia descontrolada la abrazo aferrando su cuerpo desnudo contra el ella que aun estaba escondido bajo su se separo y se bajo el cierre en su espalda del vestido. Se lo quito quedando en ropa interior color blanco, emilia quedo fascinada al verla tan sexy para ella. Con su mano acaricio el abdomen plano y femenino de aubrey, haciendo que esta se estremeciera, le apreto uno de sus pechos, aubrey se avalanzo sobre ella y ambas se besaban descontroladas chocando sus cuerpos estimulados.  
>La guerrera Emilia aprovecho el beso y le quito el sosten a aubrey arrojandolo lejos, entonces sin cortar el beso presionaba y juntaba sus pechos contra los de ella,ambas comenzaron a gemir descaradamente.<br>Estimulandose de los gemidos y el calor del cuerpo de Aubrey, le apreto el trasero de nuevo pero le quito las bragas dejandola tambien al desnudo. Hizo que aubrey se separara de ella para contemplar su cuerpo de diosa,buena cintura,piel blanquecina y suave,unos pechos grandes y redondos,estomago femenino y plano,piernas largas y seductoras, emilia se mordio el labio de placer al ver por primera vez ese hermoso y perfecto cuerpo.  
>Ya era el momento que ambas esperaban, aubrey se puso seria y miro a emilia a los ojos, quedando hipnotizada de lo verdes que eran, esta por su lado tambien se hipnotizo del exotico color avellana de los ojos de aubrey, pero ya entregadas por completo la separo mas las piernas de Emilia para acomodarse y comenzaron a unir sus humedas y calientes intimidades una contra la otra.<p>

Emilia: Ahh! Ahh! *gemia fuerte y estimulada de sentir a aubrey por primera vez*  
>Aubrey: Ohhh! Si! *expreso gimiendo pervertida de sentir a emilia por primera vez*<br>Emilia: A-Aubrey! es tan caliente... *la mira a los ojos pervertida*  
>Aubrey: si...demasiado...no te encanta? *la toma de las mejillas y comienza a moverse lenta y apasionadamente*<br>Emilia: *gemia descontrolada y se aferro a aubrey rasguñandola un poco en la espalda*

El movimiento era perfecto: lento, apasionado, pervertido, realmente aubrey estaba completa al sentir por fin a emilia, pero emilia estaba descontrolandose de sentir a una mujer,era increible,y era aun mejor que fuera con su amada aubrey, ella tambien comenzo a mover su cintura y a tomar a aubrey por las caderas para que se moviera a mayor velocidad.  
>Aubrey rapidamente capto la exitasion de emilia, comenzado ya un ritmo rapido y constante, ambas comenzaron a gemir maravilladas y descontroladas sintiendo lo mojadas que ambas estaban. Se sujetaron de las manos con fuerza haciendo el movimiento mas pasional y lujurioso, ambas movian sus caderas sexymente compartiendo un hermoso beso nuevamente.<p>

**Emilia:** *se separa del beso jadeante y exitada* Aubrey...Aubrey... estoy cerca..  
><strong>Aubrey:<strong> Adoro como dices mi nombre... Ah Emilia... yo tambien...  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> ...Te amo, Aubrey...  
><strong>Aubrey:<strong> ...Y yo a ti, Emilia...

Siguieron el movimiento lujurioso hasta que ambas llegaron al orgasmo realizando un fuerte grito pasional, la señorita Aubrey cayo exausta sobre el cuerpo caliente de emilia, abrazandose mutuamente. Ya se acomodaron mejor en la cama tapandose, Aubrey abrazaba cariñosamente a Emilia quien apoyaba su cabeza sus pechos para sentirlos como almohada.  
>Ya era tarde, casi medianoche, ambas estaban a punto de quedar dormidas, aubrey jugueteaba con un mechon de cabello castaño de emilia sonriendo traquila pero ella solo la abrazaba en silencio con una mirada perdida y triste al saber que no volveria a estar asi con aubrey en mucho tiempo entonces cerro sus ojos y unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a caer.<p>

**Emilia:** Oye princesita... *tratando de sonar calmada* Realmente voy a extrañarte...*se aferra a ella con pasion*  
>Aubrey: *sonrie sintiendose algo mal* Y yo a ti Emilia... Nos peleemos o discutamos a veces... Eres muy importante para mi... Por favor visitame cuando me vaya.<br>**Emilia:** *llorando*  
><strong>Aubrey:<strong> *la escucha y se sorprende mirando impactada* ...¿Que pasa? *shockeada de ver a emilia llorar,nunca antes la habia visto*  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> ...Ambas sabemos que ya no podremos estar juntas de nuevo...  
><strong>Aubrey:<strong> *siente un dolor en el corazon ya que era cierto y traga saliva nerviosa* ...Tu tambien te diste cuenta de eso por lo que veo... *admite derrotada*  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> *llorando se oculta en su cuello susurrando en su oido* ...Aunque las cosas cambien... Te amo Aubrey... Siempre lo hare... y siempre seras mi amiga y mi rival...  
><strong>Aubrey:<strong> *se muerde el labio para contener el llanto pero no puede y llora tambien* ... Ah..Emilia... Yo tambien te amo... y siempre seras mi amiga y mi rival... *la abraza con fuerza.


End file.
